The Fall
by Fire W0lf
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected happens. The unexpected is a funny thing, It can destroy years of planing, It can lead to the rise and fall of nations and species as well as love and death. Rated: T for death and stuff like that,may turn to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first published story! Please review and tell me what you think as well as what I do right and what I do wrong! Spelling errors or anything like that! But do keep in mind that English is not my first language! thank you in advance! :)**

* * *

"3…..2…..1….Launch!" was the last transmission i got from the intercom of the UNSC Frigate _**OUT OF TIME**_ before I felt my SOEIV being launched out of the drop bay and towards our target...Reach.

(flash back)

 **2552: UNSC FRIGATE** " _ **OUT OF TIME"**_ **IN ORBIT ABOVE EARTH** _ **,:BRIEFING ROOM :3rd PERSON POV**_

"Where the hell is he?" says a graying man with captains bars on his shoulders. He looks to atleast be in his late fifties with his gray/white hair and brown eyes. As the captain is pacing back and forth in front of a big gray steel table you could clearly hear him muttering small curses at the man he was waiting for. "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!" he yells angrily.

On the other side of the room stands Anton Sartini,he looks to be of Russian descent and is dressed in normal army BDU`s. For a little while he is just watching the captain as he is taking out his frustration on the little thin gray hair the captain's got left. The captain continues to pace in front of the table but when the decides that there had been enough hair pulling, He intervenes and goes to calm the old captain.

Sartini puts his hand on the captain's shoulder and gently shakes him while saying

"Dont worry he'll be here" to calm down the distraught captain.

And as if on cue the blast door to the briefing room opens, and in steps the man in question,an Orbital Drop shock trooper, suited up in the standard issue black odst armor (basically The Rookie`s armor)with his helmet strapped to his combat belt so you clearly could see the man's had blue eyes with brown/blondish hair and just by looking at him you could see that the man was very muscular. There was only small exceptions on his armor and they were the white patch on the right shoulder where it proudly stood 11th battalion in big black letters and the extra combat knife that was strapped to his hip. so instead of just carrying the one he carried two of them.

When the odst walked in he saw the only two people in the room and walked up to the captain and speaks. "Sir, you asked for me?" the odst asks as he saluted the navy captain. In answer the captain just looks at him and asks "Where the hell have you been?!". The odst answers vaguely with "There were something i had to deal with".

The captain looks at the odst as if expecting him to continue,when he doesn't he sighs and leans on to the steel table and tell em what they were gathered here for"Well it doesn't matter now anyways,we have new orders from _Highcom_ ,we are getting deployed."

Sartini then decides to ask the question that no one in the UNSC armed forces want's to hear an answer to "Where to sir?" the Captain just looks at the and answers grimly "Our destination is REACH,its been attacked".

Sartini slumps together in one of the chairs in the room not saying a word while the ODST closes his eyes and answers with a quiet "Fuck". The captain nod as to agree to what the odst silently said and continues to speak "we are one of the many ships rushing to the Epsilon Eridani system as we speak. Our orders are to help the remaining ground and navy forces to fight back the covenant."

"Yes sir" the odst answers back as the captain continues "We are to do anything in our disposal to halt the covenant invasion." The captain motions for them to look at the table as the captain asks the ship's A.I Cohen (he had taken the avatar form of a Japanese scientist that were in his late thirties) to bring up a holo map of the surrounding area of the Orbital defense platform generator Facility A-412.

"The plan" the captain says "Is for _**Eagle Company**_ of the 11th ODST battalion lead by odst captain Blackwood to go in and hold the line until reinforcements can be sent down. The reinforcements will be from Sartini`s _**51st Infantry Battalion**_ " the navy captain says as he looks up at the and ODST Captain Gray Blackwood. "Understood?" the captain asks.

"Yes sir!" both Sartini and Blackwood answers back. "Good, then move out and get your men ready" the captain says a little louder as to emphasize that there is still hope to push the covenant back.

After the captain is done speaking the colonel and the odst both turnaround and walks out the door to warn and get their men ready to fight. Wen the blast door closes behind the two soldiers the captain sits down with a heavy sigh and mumbles quietly some incomprehensible words about 'blue little alien shits' or something similar. He sits there for a few minutes, just enjoying the calm before the storm until _**cohen**_ speaks up "Captain you're needed on the bridge". The captain looks at the table were the A.I was formated and answer back with a "I`ll be right there" as he begins to head out for the bridge.

* * *

 _ **POV: ODST CAPTAIN GRAY BLACKWOOD**_

As I walked out of the briefing room I stopped and called out to the ship's A.I "Hey! Cohencould you tell my company to get to the drop bay for a briefing?" After I asked that I couldn't help but thinking how weird it's got to look, a full grown man going around talking to himself. ' _If anyone outside of the UNSC would have seen me they would have taken me for a crazy person_ , _it's not that I'm not a bit screwed up in the head_ , _because well if I wasn't I would probably shit my pants every time I made a combat drop_. _I mean who completely sane would willingly drop down from a spaceship from high orbit in a metal coffin?_ But I guess seeing someone talking to themselves in a empty corridor you would be taken as a crazy person. Well that is until I got an answer from out of nowhere "Right away Gray" said the voice of the ship's A.I.

I started to once again move towards the dropbay and as I was halfway there the voice of the ship's A.I sounded again "it's done captain" said the voice of cohen. "Thank you cohen".

It wasn't long before I stood at the blast doors leading to the dropbay. I took a deep breath and walked inside,' _This will be tough news for everyone,for some it would be the thought of their family's being in danger and some would fear the end of the war beginning,with them attacking reach wich was so close to Earth.'_ So the information that the fortress of humanity was under siege would probably make the most of them outraged and pissed of,and while most would not admit it some would be a little scared.

And while it was a good thing to have a company of pissed of ODST in the battlefield,it would not be fun for the rest of the sailors on the way there,but they'd just have to deal with it. It was just a couple of hours until we were in the epsilon eridani system anyways.

As i walked in the first thing i heard was the voice of my second in command yelling loudly "Captain on Deck!" Second lieutenant Myles Everett. He has been my second in command for quite some time and we'd known each other for even longer.

We were buddies back in highschool and decided to join the core is the kind of person you always could trust to have your back,out on the field as well as in the pub.

I sigh annoyedly and quickly say "dismissed!" After I said that everybody went back to what they were doing and I turn towards Myles and says with a half serious,half annoyed tone " I told you you didn't need to do that every time I'm around! I'm not some damn Swabbie who need his ego inflated every time he walks into a room!"

Myles simply shrugs and says with a big smile "Protocol" I just glare at him and just say "Whatever" with a mildly defeated tone. I look at my men and think ' _well let's get this over with_ '.

I walk to the front of the room and motions for Myles to round them up. Myles that was standing to my right takes a step forward and yells so loudly it would have made our drill Sergeant proud.

"Company formation!" After that was said the odst's of _Egle_ company scramble to get into neat rows,standing at attention.

Myles steps back and I take a deep breath,exhale and start talking."As some of you may have noticed,we have gone into slipspace and are on our way to our next Campaign." all of the Company soldiers looks at me with indifference as i continue my speech. They knew what they signed up for,this was nothing new and they have become well aware of the risks of battle at the deployment rate we are having,so that they are going to some other colony to fight the covenant was not unexpected.

I look at them for a few seconds and figure the easiest way of telling them would to just be blunt. "The covenant have found Reach". As I said that I could almost hear the wince coming of my men as i said that. I continue,and say with a conviction that would shock most people when hearing the news that the most important colony had been attacked by the unstoppable force that is the covenant. But I mean you got to boost morale some way right?

"But! That is something they will come to regret! Reach is the most heavily fortified planet behind earth and the covenant will finally get a taste of the true military might of the UNSC! We will kick the ugly as motherfuckers back to hell where they belong!" After i had said my little speech I could feel that the mood had been raised and the company cheered in agreement as loud as they could.

After they had calmed down I continued "We will be deployed in a couple of hours so if you have any unfinished business then now is the time,dismissed!" I got answered back by a chorus of "yes sir!" as i moved to my locker to take of my armor and get some well deserved rest before the battle begins.

* * *

 **2552: UNSC FRIGATE** " _ **OUT OF TIME"**_ **SLIPSTREAMSPACE:ARIVING AT REACH:ODST QUARTERS: GRAY POV**

I woke up to blaring alarms and the Captain's voice coming out of the ship's speakers yelling out " _ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS! ALL GROUND TEAMS PREPARE TO BE DEPLOYED!_ _I REPEAT ALL…._ "

I got out of my bunk and quickly put on my black undersuit before i ran to the ODST drop bay. Halfway there i meet up with Myles and we continued to run towards the drop bay.A few moments later Myles and I got into the drop bay to see that the company were already gearing up!picking weapons and checking their pods for any malfunction. I quickly go to my locker to put on my odst armor. After I'm done with that I sheath my two combat knifes and continues on to the gun rack. I take a quick look at the rack and decide to take my usual load out. I took the standard issue caseless Sub Machine Gun with a silencer,which i strapped to my left hip and a BR55HB SR which I put on my back with a strap, an M6C/SOCOM which i strapped to my right hip as well as two grenades and two blocks of C12(plastic explosive).

After i was done picking up my ordnance SGT Kelly Lanford came up to me and gave me my backpack filled with supplies;extra ammunition and standard survival gear. "Thanks" was all i said in return.

People from other companies would probably have thought the action weird but our was different. I had invented the pain in the as of the company Pack Duty! I always had a couple of men on it,they hated it but it was efficient.

After I put on my backpack i noticed that the ODSTS were already done and waiting for orders outside of their pods. I took a quick look at the countdown before the drop and noticed there wasn't much time left so I said "pods! now!" after i said that all the odst quickly got into their pods. I put on my helmet and got into my pod as well. After I got in the pod doors closed I decided to check the comms" Myles com check?" I waited for about ten seconds before I got a reply" everything looks good " Myles answered back.

"Alright" I said to myself before I opened the company wide com and asked loudly " _ **Eagle Company! How do we go!?**_ " " _ **We go feet first Captain!**_ " was the loud answer i got from every single man and woman in the company. "Damned straight!" I said back before the voice of Cohen came over the com "Ten seconds to drop" after that was said I took a deep breath and waited until the launch.

"3…..2…..1….Launch!" was the last transmission i got from the A.I of the UNSC Frigate _"OUT OF TIME"_ __when i felt my SOEIV being launched out of the drop bay and towards our target...Reach.

* * *

 **So that is the end of the first chapter! Please drop a review and tell me what you think! The plan is for this to eventually have some romance in it so... Look forward to that! :)**

 **This is Fire W0lf signing of!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Reach

**[AN]**

 **Hi! I just want to thank those who favorited and followed,so thank you so much for showing intrest in my story!**

 **Follows : ARC N7,Coffee Muncher,Dragon Spartan,UNSC indominitable,Wild Mustang of Freedom**

 **Favorites : UNSC indominitable,xxionvoidxx**

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 ** _Thank you_** Grunt man **for your review! I would have sent you a PM but as you are a guest I have no other way to reply.**

(Its better to Not to write in first person because its more confusing and terrible. Also don't bold names because italics work even better)

 **Could you elaborate? because I dont see how it is confusing as everytime the POV changes I have clearly pointed it out. And saying it's terible I dont really take as a reason but i will stop bolding names. Thank you for your Review.**

 **Now let's s get started shall we?**

 _ **Last time on The Fall.**_

* * *

The ODST captain of Eagle company was summoned by the captain of the _'Out of Time'_ and given the information on where their next deployment was,the cornerstone of the UNSC military,Reach.

* * *

 **\- ODST Captain Gray Blackwood POV**

"3…..2…..1….Launch!" was the last transmission i got from the A.I of the UNSC Frigate _'OUT OF TIME'_ when i felt my SOEIV being launched out of the drop bay and towards our target Reach.

As we were being lurched out of the drop bay of the ship I looked out into space and saw the incredibly big battle going on outside of the pod between The Covenant and the remaining forces of the reach defense fleet.

But as every other space battle of the war we were losing,badly. For every ship we took down they blew up two of our own. Looking away from the losing space battle I notice there's only 40 seconds before landfall.I turn on the com to inform the company of the most recent events of the landing zone. "Listen up! There seems to have been some developments on our landing zone. The place is currently crawling with covenant so we'll have to go in guns blazing and try to stop them before they destroy the facility." after I finish up I feel the pod,shaking violently as it is hit by turbulence.

After a few seconds the pod hits the ground with a loud thunk,and the pod door opens. As I jump out of the pod I pull the trigger of my BR and pop two grunts that were right infront of me. As the battle continued I could clearly hear the loud thunks of the other pods hitting the ground around me.

A few grunts began to charge at my position at the orders of their elite masters but as they were 20 meters away they begun to run away in fear as the rest of my company came charging in behind me. "Clear out the remaining covenant and make a defensive perimeter around the building! We have to hold this position until reinforcements arive!" I say into the helmet coms. Without responding they go to do as I said.

I turn around to look for Myles to find him giving orders to a couple of soldiers. "Myles,I want you to take a team and build trenches,also get some satellite footage over the nearest covenant troop movements." With a simple nod he start to get to work.

I walk towards the generator facility were the impromptu HQ had been set up and nods in approval towards the men and women setting up defenses. After a couple of minutes I hear my helmet com beeping,I take it on and sees that it was Myles with a rapport.

"What you got for me?" I ask. "I got that satellite footage that you asked for,wait a sec and I'll send it over." After a few seconds I see that a package has been sent to my helmet and I open It. What I saw would make any grown man piss himself in fear because if this footage was accurate there were at least 10 phantoms carrying 5 wraiths and 10 ghosts,15 banshees and about a battalion of troops. They outnumber us 10 to one not counting the enemy armor. And they are just 10 minutes away.

I turn of the footage with a heavy 'sigh' and turn to the man handling communications . "Get the men briefed of what we're up against and get the sniper teams to hide in the snow and tell them to use silencers to cover their vapor trail."

"Yes,sir" The communications specialist answered back while carrying out said orders. After a few minutes I came out of the makeshift FOB and ran down to one of the trenches as covenant plasma fire had begun to whirl through the air. Once I get down in the trench I open up the com to begin giving orders "Riflemen open fire at will! Mortar team 1 and 2 fire at quadrant 2b! I want those wraiths taken out!" As I said that you could clearly hear the overbearing sound of about a hundred different assortments of weapons being fired at the advancing covenant forces.

As we continue to fire we can see grunts falling over left and right as they are killed as the elites and jackals are practically using them as meat shields. While being focused on not letting the infantry overwhelm our position I neglected the covenant air support for a few minutes and foolishly allowed them to land with their compliment of ghosts.

"Incoming ghosts! Left side!" One of the odsts next to me in the trench called out. Deciding quickly I called out "Use rockets! I want those ghosts out of my sight yesterday!" "Roger!" The heavy weapons squad leader called back as I could see eight rockets soaring through the sky on their way towards their targets who had all neatly lined up before they went on their attack run. The ghosts tried to get out of the way but they were too late as the rockets just seconds later made impact with them.

"Ghosts are taken down! Yeah!" Were one of the many comments I herd over the coms from the men who would have been in their line of fire. But in war every move has its cost and in this case it was the heavily armed saviors. Because as soon as they had revealed their location you could almost instantly see several green bombs of plasma being fired at their location. The area went up in a giant green explosion and we didn't hear from the HW squad ever again.

It was starting to fall apart. They outnumbered us,had both armor and air support as well as a giant assault carrier above us. We were losing men rapidly and we needed a solution,quickly.

I look out over the battlefield to see that they had now pushed past the point of where my sniper teams where located...in the heat of battle I had completely forgotten to order them to fire! and they hadn't noticed them yet. "Excellent!" I say out loud as the covenant is getting closer for every second. What either of us hadn't realized until now was that they had unknowingly played right into my hands.

I quickly opened a channel to them and said"Sniper teams 1 through 4! Begin to take coordinated shots at the enemy leadership,they'll never know what hit'em." Almost aggravated that they hadn't gotten any orders until now they confirmed. "Roger,beginning assault." As soon as they had gotten my orders the covie leadership started to fall like flies.

"This is our chance for a counter attack! All units fire at will!" As the covenant lines become confused as to why they are no longer getting any orders,my men become filled with new vigor and begin a vicious counter attack. After a few minutes of intense fighting an odst corporal exclaims "look they're pulling back!" And if you look hard enough you could clearly see the enemy forces were indeed pulling back.

But in a last ditch attempt to make some damage the remaining banshees came in an attack run towards our lines,though under heavy fire from several BR's and assault rifles they still managed to squeeze of at least one fuel rod shot each,and one was heading straight for me! As it went through the air everything stopped,it was as if nothing existed anymore, there was only the green blob of plasma and me,nothing else. A few seconds later I felt an extreme pain and my vision became black.

* * *

 **\- Dellam Chuath POV, Elite shipmaster on the covenant assaullt carrier.**

"Human filth!" I roared as I slammed my clenched fists into the armrests of my seats. These puny humans had managed but barely,to hold their lines against a battalion of troops,without any armored support!

I have to hand it to them,they've been resilient in their quest of defense. They have fought to the death and they have killed many of our brothers,but now their time has come to be cleansed of the face of the Galaxy!

"Minor! Bring the echat bomb ready for for firing. "Shipmaster! The echat has yet to be tested and has as of yet unknown effects and range, it could hit our own!" The elite tells me with a aggravated tone. I quickly ignite my energy sword as the humans call it and leap at the minor questioning my orders and hold the tip of the sword only inches away from his throat. "Your insolence shall be punished,minor... I do not require fools questioning orders. But now I have different matters to attend to. In the meantime,give him to the kig-yar if he doesn't get eaten he shall face proper punishment." As the minor was dragged away I came to think about what he was getting dragged to.

Ah yes the kig-yar,they are wile creatures. They eat allies as well as enemies on the battlefield.

Dishonorable,desecrating the dead. Those savages the humanas accurately named brutes doesn't care,hell they are even more known for eating the humans then the kig-yar is.

Well I can think about that later,right now we have some humans to cleanse. I turn my head towards one of the majors sitting at a console and give him his orders to get the echat ready for launch. "Yes shipmaster! It will take some time as the technology is experiment-" "yes,yes I am well aware just get it done" I interrupt him. "Yes shipmaster" he says with a nod and gets up from his console to execute his new orders.

Before this war the times were much simpler. I wasn't in the military and I got to spend time with my wife. My wife...I wonder if she is well. I think as my thoughts begin to wander farther and farther away.

* * *

 **\- Captain Gray Blackwood POV/Orbital defnse generator facility/field hospital/**

Beep...beep...beep was the sound coming from my heartbeat monitor. I was apparently incredibly lucky,coming out of the strafing run alive,even less without the need of surgery with only some major burns a bad concussion, some flesh wounds and major blood loss. The thing was,I didn't feel lucky. The reason I hadn't disintegrated in that attack was because the two ODST's closest to my position apparently threw themselves at me and took the brunt of the attack. They were the only reason I was alive as of now.

I sigh as Myles walks into the makeshift field hospital that was made inside of the facility.

"How many?" I ask as he sits down at the side of the beed. Myles had his helmet of so you could clearly see the scowl on his face as he was about to deliver the news.

"63 dead,10 wounded including you. Seven of them ain't gonna make it." As he continues on about what equipment we lost I feel more and more like I'm sinking. We had lost more than half of the company and if the reports I was getting were accurate,Sartini and his men were not coming with reinforcements anymore as they were dead along with the rest of the crew on the _"_ _Out of Time_ _"_.

We were on our own without the ability of escape with a corvette on our asses that I don't know why hadn't blown us sky high yet. We were screwed. Wait...why hadn't they blown us up yet?to get the odp power grid down you just had to destroy it...unless...they wanted something.

I shot out of the hospital bed,eyes wide and started to run. At the back of the facility were one of many super computers that were in every generator facility to run it,but what they forgot is that this is a military facility and thus have the ability to connect to other military channels.

As I was running I started to notice that Myles was following me and yelling at me. " Gray,stop! Slow the fuck down and tell me what it is!" I wanted to tell him what it was but I had no time and the adrenalin I had produced when figuring out the plans of the covenant assault force where dissipating it took all the energy I had left just to keep running,much less talk and run at the same time.

When we got to the control room we were met by the bodies of four ODST's either cut in half or stabbed in the back by what looked like energy swords. "Fuck...fuck...fuck,fuck,fuckfuck!" I managed to somehow scream out as I slid down the wall of the room. They got it...everything,there were even fucking planetary coordinates were on that hard drive. Those stupid mother fuckers didn't ad generator computers to the cole protocol and now some clever bastard had figured it out. But there might be one way to stop them from getting away.

"Myles get the fucking facility door locked and sound the alarms." Myles looked at the bodies and nodes solemnly. He quickly got to work when he remembered the people outside and asked. "What about the men outside?" "Tell them that gsgt Jones is in charge until further notice."

With the pain not subsiding my body went into autopilot and it all became a huge garbled mess. We split the men inside of the facility into search parties and told them to look for possible stealth elites confirmed to be armed with at least an energy sword.

As my squad were searching one of the many hallways I noticed I had seemingly subconsciously acquired a shotgun. While I didn't remember ever picking up the shotgun I come to be thankful I did as we turn the corner and see nothing,well we would have seen nothing if it weren't for the seemingly floating hard drive.

Quickly realizing it's the elite intruders we open fire. The elites were caught with their pants down and didn't have enough time to shot back as the were swiftly mowed down. After the short battle we search the bodies to come up with nothing,this hard drive was empty. A moment later the ground shakes and the sounds of a fire fight could be heard in the distance. "I guess there were more of them...you,you and you" I say pointing at the ODST's in my team. "Go help the others,I'll hold my own"

"Yes sir!" They answered back as they began to sprint in the direction of the sounds of battle. As the pain was racing through my body I took deep breaths and trying to fight the pain,until I heard the regrettably familiar sharp hissing of an energy sword turning on,knowing I had just milli seconds until being impaled I threw myself to the side,but I still got knocked on my lower side and I were losing a lot of blood. If I didn't finish this up in the next minute I would surely die of bloodloss.

Deciding to do the stupidest thing I could imagine I charged right at the elite. And the Alien just stood there thinking he had just met the most stupid human of them all. But acting overconfident became his fall as many before him.

The elite tried to impale me in the stomach as I charged but I hit his hand with the shotgun making him pull it away in pain giving me the perfect opening. Somehow tackling the elite to the floor I pulled out one of my knifes and quickly stabbed him in the throat making blood gush out all over my visor.

Searching this elite I found what we were looking for. Radioing in that the the objective was secured I crushed it in the palm of my hand making it impossible for the covenant to extract any information. As the intruders were all felt with I unlocked the doors to the outside and was on my way to stumble over to the nearest medic,when a big five by five meter square purple cube sparkling with electricity landed only 15 meters away from our position and thought it to not be an immediate threat as there were nothing coming out of it.

That was until it started to pulse with electricity and begin to painfully electrocute everybody. It was so painful that it felt like being torn asunder and being put together again. As everybody had blacked out because of the pain they didn't realize that was exactly what happened.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2! Please tell me your thoughts about it and don't forget to follow and favorite! So things have been going slow with the beginning of School and stuff like that but I feelt that I needed to get out chapter 2 as fast as possible,so there are probably gonna be some edits on this chapter at a later date,have a great day/night!**

 **\- Fire W0lf signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown

**[AN]**

 **So... I haven't updated in about 2 months now... I don't really have a specific reason,I've just been busy. I've got school and that take up a lot of time. I've got family and friends to be with. Going to the gym. Playing video games and trying to get a girlfriend. Those things are very time consuming and they are things that I want to spend time on,so you have to understand that updates may take awhile.**

 **Favorites** **: Epic Zealot Productions 2.0,Argontep,Spartan-A312,TJC99,paladin3030,zzzxxc1**

 **Follows: CAPTAIN JASE S-412,Erunerus,Jack90,Red Server,TJC99,egdebones, 7,ragnar thorson,spirited gorilla,zzzxxc1**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

 **Guest: Update more**

 **Reply: thank you for your review! I'm glad that you want me to update more but as previously mentioned I don't have a lot of spare time. This is just something that I started for fun and is not at the front of my priorities,it will get finished though! But it may take some time.**

 **Now let's get started!**

* * *

 **Second lieutenant** **Myles POV/Time: Unknown/Location: Unknown**

* * *

"Ugh" I groan out as I woke up on the green grassy ground. Wait what,where the hell did the snow go? As I heard more groans of people waking up I gathered the energy to stand and slowly got up. We seemed to be in some forest of sorts,but these kind of trees don't grow on Reach.

Deciding to try to get some information I called out to the captain but got no answer back. I called out to him again "Captain! Captain!" Continuing my search for the captain I couldn't help but chuckle,because knowing him he was probably just still out of it.

After a little while of walking around they found him,it seems that whatever it was that transported us hear put the captain away from the rest of the remaining company. What they found wasn't good. The captain was found stuck in one of the alien trees with one of its branches going straight through his lower abdomen,bleeding heavily. There were so much blood it was running down the stem of the tree. Getting out of my stupor i reacted quickly and ordered for someone to get him down "Fuck! Get him down from there! Now!"

Being the well trained soldiers that they are they quickly got the captain down from the tree and let the medics take care of his injuries. After a few minutes I went to check on the progress of the medics only to find them injecting biofoam into one of his wounds. Looking at him I can't help but think that if he doesn't make it we'll be screwed, because I don't think I'm cut out to deal with all of this shit happening. First Reach is attacked by the damned covenant and then we get freaking teleported to fucking nowhere!

Calming myselft, I ask how it went. "Status report,how is he doing Doc?" Turning around from the current patien,Corporal Linda Cross also known as "Doc" a brown haired and hazel eyed young woman that would probably be in her mid twenties. Now that I think about it, can't someone think up a better nickname than "Doc" for every medic?

Linda looks at me and give me the report. "He was bleeding pretty heavily and has lost a lot of blood. He's got everything from light bruises to the severe plasma burns. We patched him up with some bio foam for the moment. But unless we get him to a UNSC hospital or any hospital at all he won't make it"

"Thank you" I say with a troubled look. We have to find someplace or someone that can take care of our injured. If we're lucky this isn't a covie planet and there are humans nearby, but that's highly unlikely. Needing Intel on our current position I went up to two of the nearby ODST's and sent them out for recon. We'll need to move out as quickly as possible if the captain is to survive so we have to pack up now and wait for the recon team to come back.

"Alright! Company listen up!" At me raising my voice they all look towards my position. "As you all know the captain is gravely wounded and won't make it unless we find some medical help,and as the captain is unavailable I'm in command" they all nod their head in acknowledgment. "Alright, wounded get patched up and ready to move in 15. The rest pack all our remaining equipment and ammo! We're moving out!" I call out as they all get to their assigned tasks.

Everything was going smooth as we marched on towards the small settlement up the recon team had found an about an hour before. We were lucky there was any life on... We're ever the hell this is. Well I guess this time it was a double edged sword.

We were less than a kilometer from the newfound settlement when I heard the scream from the back of the colom. I turned around to see a huge dog like animal with huge teath biting one of the surviving ODST's through the unprotected part between the helmet and the chest piece.

One of the closer ODST's reacted and quickly shot the animal in the head. As it fell to the side you could clearly see that the attacked odst was dead. But this wasn't the end of it. As soon as the the first one fell dead five other came jumping out of the tall red grass. It had friends. But as we were already on high alert they quickly got taken care of.

These animals got lucky! they managed to take down a battle hardened odst!. The best of the best of humanity that wasn't some freak cooked up in a lab somewhere.

"Well... Somebody take him to the bury him there."

The order was done unanswered as we continued towards the village.

When we entered the village,well I guess it would be more of a town I couldn't help but be taken by surprise. The people in the village were all different shades of red,they had some kind of tattos or tribal markings on their body's as well as some kind of headtails?. Though they were humanoid they weren't human. That brought my, as well as everybody else's senses up to high alert. Ignoring my instincts of shooting down all the aliens in the area I quickly ordered my men not to do anything stupid.

"Everybody stand down. These as much as I hate to say it these aliens are the only ones who might have the ability to heal the Captain." I called out as almost everybody hesitantly lowered the barrels of their guns down towards the ground. At the sight of the aliens they had all been raised and aimed to kill.

"But what if they're Covenant!" One of the ODST's who still had his weapon aimed at the villagers who now had noticed the soldiers dressed in black.

"If they are then we will handle them. Or would you rather let the Captain bleed to death!?" I answered back as he finally lowered his gun. I don't know if it was my awesome negotiation skills or if it was the thirty heavily armed killing machines all glaring at him that he lowered the gun. Pretty much everyone owes the Captain their life's,so when I told him to choose between killing them all or letting the captain survive. I guess you could say that they were all very patiently waiting for him to chose the 'Right' answer.

While we were having our inside conflict by the coms the what I would say that was the elder of the village approached us. The elder stopped a few meters away from our group and began to speak."I am Totaa Him,elder of this village. Who or what are you,and what is your business with our village?" His voice was surprisingly not hostile or suspicious,maybe just a tad bit curious. Taking the fact he was speaking English and putting it at the back of my mind I began what was probably a first contact scenario.

Taking a few steps forward separating me from my group I acknowledged myself as the leader of the group without even speaking a word. "To answer your question. We are a race that is called human." I tell him as I take of my helmet." There was no surprise in the elder's face as I took of my helmet. "We know of your race human. Now tell me your purpose of coming to our village." After the elder dropped that knowledge bomb as if it was nothing, I could hear the murmurings of the ODST's on the coms even as I held the helmet in my hands.

Deciding to add it to the constantly growing pile of questions I told him why we were here. "We were recently in a great battle and our captain got injured and we are in need of medical assistants."

As to prove my point the ODST's standing in front of the ODST's carrying the captain all took a step aside so there was a clear line of sight towards the captain. Even though he was wearing armor you could still clearly see that he was gravely injured.

Totaa Him looked at the captain for a few moments before turning around while motioning for us to follow him.

Getting the hint i ordered them to bring the captain to wherever the elder was going. as i followed the elder and the troopers carrying the captain i spoke to the rest of the remaining odsts over the com.

"Now,be good boys and girls and don't cause too much trouble now"

On that note i followed the elder who had gone into one of the huts. as i entered the hut i saw the captain lying on what looked like a bed. the odsts who were carrying the captain was still in the room and was watching the elder intently,searching for any wrong doings or attempts to harm the captain.

Deciding it was time to get some information i ordered the odsts to leave. "Corporal,i will take over for now" "Yes sir!" he said as they all left me alone with the elder.

But before i got to the questioning he spoke first. Its seems like he was just as suspicious of us as we were of them. "When do you plan to leave?" he asked as he grounded some herbs ito red powder.

Well he doesn't sound particularly fond of us coming to their village i thought as i answered his question.

"We will leave as soon as possible after the captain is healed" the elder noded,agreeing to my words.

"Now that i answered your question it is only fair that i ask one of my own" The elder sighed as he listened to my words. "You are right,ask" The elder said.

"How do you know of humans? And how come it was never mentioned that there was another alien race except the ones currently known i the covenant? Are you a part of the covenant?" I ask the elder while raising my inside alert status preparing for an eventual fight.

After i'm done the elder lightly chuckles. "That was three questions" he says while smiling slightly.

I simply roll my eyes at his answer. "But i will answer them to the best of my ability, As to you first question the answer I simple,as the human race is the dominant race in the galaxy it would be impossible not to know of your existence."

What he elder is saying doesn't make sense! The covenant is MUCH bigger than the whole of humanity. I think to myself as the elder continues.

"As to your second question,did you grow up under a rock? The republic found the togruta thousands of years ago! And to the last question,I have no idea of what this covenant is"

Well these answers only created more questions. I would probably seem like I'm stupid if I ask what the republic is,the elder spoke as if it was the most common of knowledge, but I guess I have to.

Stopping my thought process I ask "what is this republic you speak of,I've never heard of it before"

Instead of answering my question he makes one of his own "Are you not republic soldiers?" He asked with a questioning expression. I smile slightly at the chance to introduce myself. "I am UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper second lieutenant Myles Everett,acting commander of Egle company of the 11th battalion." I say proudly.

The elder looks at me for some time before speaking "I see…." After that he just turns around and keep on healing the captain. After a while of silently watching the elder he spoke up once again "I have reached the final stages of the healing process,if you want your friend to survive you must leave."

I look suspiciously on the elder for a few seconds before nodding and walking outside of the hut.

As I went out with the thought that if he kills the captain I will slaughter them all.

After walking for a few meters I heard screaming. The next moment the aliens were running away screaming and crying in panic. Deciding to get some information on what was going on I radio one of my men. 'Status report! (Boom, explosion in the distance)What the hell is going on?!' After a few moments my answer came back through the radio

'Sir we are getting attacked by Unknown contacts! They have some kind of energy weapons and they are not covenant! I repeat the contacts are not covenant!' The reply came back while hearing gunfire in the background.

* * *

 **[AN]**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story!**

 **So! That was chapter 3! As I mentioned before I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while,and I'm afraid that the upload speed is not something that will change anytime soon. Especially as I will be going to Africa for about a month (sorry) but I thought that I should at least get one chapter out before I leave.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and this is Fire W0lf signing of!**


End file.
